


The Day of Singularity

by weilongfu



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Astrology, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Happy Birthday Tang Yi, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: “There is no doubt that October 21 people are distinctly different from those around them, both in their personality and views. Although they can be charming and appealing in social or professional situations, they are often a more challenging, even difficult breed where their personal affairs are concerned.”A horoscope is no way to live your life. But sometimes they can be surprisingly accurate.AKA: The different ways Tang Yi’s life fits his horoscope (Libra, Oct. 21st, The Day of Singularity). Shao Fei, of course, agrees.Primarily set post series/novel.Title and select horoscope quotes fromThe Secret Language of Birthdaysby Gary Goldschneider and Joost Elffers





	The Day of Singularity

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Tang Yi, my birthday twin! (I do wish I was Chris Wu’s twin though. Then I’d have a slight genetic chance of being as handsome and talented.) 
> 
> I used to be slightly obsessed with this astrology book when I was a little kid, mostly because no one would buy it for me. After my younger brother bought it for me as a Christmas present, it’s lost its appeal as anything more than a book you pull out during parties for lack of anything else to talk about.
> 
> Side note, apparently Chris and Jake have the same birthday/zodiac sign, but they’re so drastically different that they didn’t get along at first. Chris said in a post filming interview that he doesn’t believe in astrology books anymore and wanted to burn the ones he looked at!

_ “Though October 21 people value harmony and tranquility greatly, and will often insist on pleasing surrounds, small things can bother them and the failings of loved ones can really get under their skin.” _

“MENG. SHAO. FEI.”

Shao Fei startled and fell off the sofa he had fallen asleep on. He looked up to find Tang Yi angrily holding a single dirty sock.

“Ah Yi… What-”

“This is the fifth time I’ve had to pick up your dirty laundry. What is the point of a laundry hamper when you won’t use it?”

If there was something Shao Fei didn’t know about Tang Yi before deciding to be boyfriends despite stalking him in the name of justice for four years, it was that Tang Yi took the state and order of things in his home very seriously. If there was a laundry hamper, laundry had to be  _ in _ the hamper and not near or next to it. If even a single thing was moved from its proper place in the kitchen, Tang Yi would huff and puff over it until it was found and nudged back into position.

Nobody needed to remember the fight over the pens in Tang Yi’s stationary holder a few months back.

Shao Fei called it Tang Yi’s need to control his surroundings.

Tang Yi called it keeping the house clean.

Suffice to say they weren’t making much headway in the discussion. Both were too stubborn to relent. Even despite how ridiculously indulgent Tang Yi was over many things.

“Ah Yi… It’s just a sock…” Shao Fei reached for it and Tang Yi pulled it away. “Wait a minute… That’s a dress sock.”

“And?”

“You’re the only one who wears dress socks!”

Tang Yi’s nostrils flared and Shao Fei let a smug grin cross his lips. “You got so mad at seeing a sock, you didn’t even realize it was yours!”

“If you didn’t just leave your things lying around all the time I wouldn’t-”

Shao Fei finally caught one of Tang Yi’s arms and pulled him down onto the floor with him before crawling into his lap. Tang Yi’s protests stuttered to a stop. “I’m sorry, Ah Yi. I’ll do better and I’ll even pick up your socks from now on.”

Tang Yi sighed. “That’s not the-”

“I know it’s not the point. But it’s something I can fix. Little by little.”

Tang Yi sighed once more, but this time buried his face in Shao Fei’s shoulder. “Little by little.” 

“I know these things bother you. I’ll work on them with you. I promise.”

“Thank you... Ah Fei.”

\------

_ “October 21 people enjoy laughter and having fun, but are basically serious, and in some cases even tragic, people.” _

It was so hard, some times, to get a smile and laugh out of Tang Yi. In his previous life, a genuine smile could be used as a sign of weakness. Even Hong Ye could count on one hand the number of genuine happy smiles Tang Yi had given her after taking on the mantle of boss. But even those were tinged with sorrow and tragedy, the knowledge of living when someone you loved had died. 

But Shao Fei could see it was getting easier by degrees as time passed. Tang Yi’s smiles were like the slow melt of mountain ice into a rush of river water. In many more ways than one.

First it was the initial thaw and crack, the twitch of his lips. A sparkle in his eyes. Once Shao Fei saw it, he knew it was only a matter of time. 

Then came the first trickle, a huff of air and a shake of the head and shoulders. Shao Fei could feel the dam breaking. His efforts would not be in vain.

And at last the flood, a smile as bright as light off a glacier, eyes that sparkled like a flowing water, laughter as unrelenting as river rapids. Tang Yi would shake and shiver, grasping at his abdomen and for a brief moment, Shao Fei could watch the love of his life let go and enjoy himself, lose himself in laughter well deserved.

Even if it did come at the expense of a joke about himself. 

\------

_ “Those born on the 21st of the month are ruled by the number 3 and by the expansive planet Jupiter. Number 3 people are often ambitious, sometimes dictatorial. They may arouse negative feelings, particularly jealousy in others. This may be compounded by the fact that the number 21 has associations with physical beauty, particularly for women.” _

Tang Yi glanced out of the corner of his eyes as he felt another gaze upon him. A jealous and piercing stare no less. 

One of the new recruits for Team 3, had apparently not received the memo that Shao Fei was happily with, and near practically engaged to, Tang Yi. And today, as Tang Yi brought Shao Fei the home cooked lunch that he had forgotten, they had decided to give Tang Yi an all-mighty stink eye.

Shao Fei rambled on as he stuffed his mouth, completely unmindful of the situation. Tang Yi smiled, a soft and loving thing that completely hid his intentions. 

Shao Fei continued on, unaware of anything amiss. His junior, however, stood up as Tang Yi reached out and brushed sauce away from the center of Shao Fei’s bottom lip. His thumb caressed the sensitive skin, causing Shao Fei’s ears to turn red in embarrassment and the junior officer’s in indignation. Tang Yi made sure to make eye contact with the junior officer as he licked the sauce off his thumb. 

“Such a messy eater,” Tang Yi gently chided before picking up a napkin and dabbing at the corners of Shao Fei’s mouth.

“Ah Yi…”

“Don’t be too smitten, Captain Meng. Or your junior over there will really be upset with me.”

“Huh?!”

\------

_ “Those born on Oct. 21st must be aware of addictive tendencies in both the mental and physical spheres. Because of their highly conscious orientation, those born on this day may feel a need to seek relief from (often self-induced) worries, stresses, headaches, or various bodily aches and pains, through anesthetic or narcotic drugs.” _

Tang Yi had many addictions, many obsessions, and many things he did to distract himself from them.

At first, he had been obsessed with revenge for Tang Guo Dong. And the stress of Xing Tian Meng had lead him to chain smoking, despite what his initial opinions about smoking had been.

And then in prison, he’d been obsessed with counting down the days, the weeks, the months, and years until his release. Shao Fei’s weekly visits had been breaks in the monotony. 

After his release, he found himself drifting to another addiction.

“Ah… Ah Yi… Please… I can’t…”

“You can.” Tang Yi tasted the salt on Shao Fei’s skin and pulled himself closer still, trying to ingrain the smell and taste of his lover into something beyond memory. To be so close they could never be apart again. “Just once more, Ah Fei.”

“Ngh…” Shao Fei whimpered and whined at Tang Yi’s ministrations, his relentless thrusts into his body and strokes on his aching erection. “Three times in one night is…”

“Aren’t you the one who always says he’s got nothing but stamina?” Shao Fei cracked open a single eye to see the mirthful gleam in Tang Yi’s eyes before it’s burned away in the fires of his obsession and lust. “Just one more, Ah Fei,” Tang Yi whispered as he nibbled at Shao Fei’s earlobe.

Shao Fei felt a sort of over-saturated ache spread over his body. But then Tang Yi kissed his old scars and thumbed at his nipples and Shao Fei moaned and let himself fall in Tang Yi’s hands again.

\------

“I know I said it before, but it’s ridiculous how accurate your horoscope is,” Shao Fei said over breakfast the next morning. Tang Yi looks up at him from his tablet. “Truly your own person, unique and complex in all the ways you do everything.”

Tang Yi scoffed and poured more juice for Shao Fei. “Don’t talk about rubbish while you’re eating.”

“It’s true! Next you’ll tell me we should adopt a little boy and you’ll be so traditional in his upbringing!” Tang Yi said nothing and drank his tea. Shao Fei laughed. “You want to! I knew it!”

“How can I adopt a child? I have my hands full with you.”

“Ah Yiiiiii…” Shao Fei practically sang Tang Yi’s name as he placed a folder in front of him. “Happy biiiirthdaaaayyyy…”

Tang Yi’s eyes narrowed. “Tell me you did not adopt a child as a birthday present.”

“Of course I didn’t! This is the next best thing.” Shao Fei flipped the folder open before sliding a ring box forward. “We have to be married first before we’re proper parents to a young child.”

If Tang Yi laughed or cried, only Shao Fei would know. However, the engagement rings were blindingly obvious to anyone with eyes after that. 


End file.
